Nuzlock Challenge : The Stadium Run !
by Mister.Hex
Summary: - A nuzlock based on my experience with Sword and Shield. - Today, marks the day that a young trainer, accompagned by his friend, get choosed to become a challenger by the unbeaten Tarlak to the course of the gym leaders to become the next Pokémon Master. But, this little course has some strict rules; And if not applied, can lead to complications.
1. Chapter 1

\- This "Fanfiction" is my tale about my playthrough of Pokémon Shield, the playthrough isn't finished in the time I'm writing this but allow me to refresh your mind about the Nuzlock Challenge.

Rules:

-If a pokémon faint, then he's considered dead and not reusable.

-The player can only capture the first pokémon he meets per zone, if the player flew or accidentally kill it, then he won't get a second chance. Exceptions can be made for some games where the pokéballs are not already gained at the first wild encounter.

For this run, I'll make up two new rules or precision toward the challenge, because of Sword and Shield differences:

-For the sake of convenience and logic, I will consider that when a new zone area text appears, I will consider it a new spot for a new pokémon.

-Another pokémon can be catched in the Wild Area after each victory against a gym leader.

Now...

Get ready to enter the world of Pokémons !

* * *

In a town, located in the Galaar Region, a young boy with navy blue hair was running to his friend house, to announce that's his brother, the unbeatable, the one and only, Tarlak; Was gonna drop in town.

In the house that the young boy was running to was sleeping our protagonist, oblivious of the big turn his life is gonna take in, 3, 2...1

"BeeB !" Screamed the young boy as he rushed into his friend bedroom where he was laying, motionless, menacingly.

"wOAH! Godammit Nabil I-"

"YO, BeeB, there's my bro coming down my town, the one and ONLY Tarlak !"

"Tarlak ?" Said our protagonist, previously terrified by his navy blue haired friend, Nabil.

"Yeah ! Come on now, let's go search him ! :3333", and on these words, our dear friend left to head to...Oops...

'Welp, I wonder what's gonna happen now' Though our Protagonist but, what is the name of the Protagonist ?

**A̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶o̶y̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶i̶r̶l̶ ̶?̶**

Yeah no, we're gonna start with the basics =w='

**What will your name be ?**

...

BeeB.

**Wha-, why Be-**

BeeB.

I'm a male trainer that's hyp and cool ;).

**Ok...So, BeeB !**

**Prepare yourself to enter the world of Pokémons !**

**A thousands of adventures and mysteries are waiting just you !**

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Oh, would you look at that. Your Digimon is hungry.

Our protagonist is BeeB, a young boy that just settled down at Galaar, moving from Kalos. In a small town named Townwick. He quickly befriended his next door neighbor, Nabil. After getting along, Nabil started expressing himself about wanting to become the next best "hottest" Pokémon trainer, like his brother Tarlak. 'Hmm, I wonder if it's gonna be about that', though our Oblivious hero.

"Come on now ! My brother is waiting !"

BeeB could hear Nabil going on about his brother through the window, he waited ?

That's nice of him, let's not keep him waiting. BeeB go put on some clothes, a blue baggy jean, a white vest with a Gero Blaster pin attached to it.

'I never took it off ever since there was that name change. It might look like a casual accessory but it should cost thousands !', Yeah, tell that to yourself BeeB.

And off he goes to...Oops.

Nabil was outside but not waiting, he was paying attention to a Wooloo that was trying to bust open the fence that lead...To the **Slumbering Weald**.

"Meeeh?"

"What ? That's not scary enough for you ?" Said Nabil surprised to the Wooloo. Before actually noticing BeeB was there for a good 30 seconds.

"Oh BeeB ! There you are, how about it BeeB ? Let's race ! I bet I can make it to my house first, what with you lugging about that big ol' bag !"

"Hey ! My Kalos bag is the best in town, maybe because it's the only one ;-;." But Nabil was already off, starting first with his Wooloo of his rolling down the path.

"Huff, dangit !" Mumbled to himself our protagonist, while walking down the path to Nabil's house.

Later...

"Mum! Is he here ?!" Asked Nabil to his mother, calmly.

"Oh there you are Nabil, and oh you brought BeeB along. Hello dear."

"Hello there." Said BeeB to Nabil's Mothe-

"Yeah, yeah but where's Tarlak ?"

"Oh, he's not here from the hundredth time, honestly Nabil, gotta learn some patience ! He's probably arriving at the train station with his thousands of fans around him."

"Thousands ? OwO'"

"Then that's where I'm going, you know Tarlak is hopeless with directions."

"Oh will you ? Yes that's probably for the best..."

Nabil turned to BeeB that was standing right next to him, "You've got to come with, BeeB. You've still never meet my big bro, right ? I'll be waiting for you on the route !"

And off he goes, BeeB quickly followed up in hope to not lose him.

* * *

"Huff, Huff Huff" Our young protagonist, was sprinting to Wedgehurst where a ton of people was scattered around, the one and only, the unbeatable...

"Tarlak ! It's the unbeatable champion !" A young girl exclamed in the crowd while it was cheering the arrival of the one and only, the unbeatable..."Tarlak."

"Oh look at that ! It's my biggest fan !" Exclaimed Tarlak just when he noticed Nabil's arrival.

"How are you doing Nabil, I reckon you've grown...exactly an inch and a quarter since last time I saw you !"

"Bingo, that's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated for so long, eh, Tarlak ?" Said overwhelming happy Nabil.

"And what's those bright eyes right beside you ?" Asked Tarlak to his little bro that is so overwhelmed, it's like he heard him from another dimension. "Hm, I focuse that you're Nabil pal, BeeB aren't ch'a ?"

"...That's me." Our protagonist answer, kinda stucked.

"Come with me, you and Nabil of course ! Bet I can beat the two of you at a race !" Said Tarlak with a challenging look.

"But you suck at ra-" Nabil could barely finish his sentence before his brother run off. To the opposite side of the house.

"Nnnnnnnnnn-" He's gone, he ran off.

"Oh no, BRO Come back !" And off the two goes, leaving BeeB behind with a sparkling crowd, observing as their unbeatable challenger, run off to some new aventures.

* * *

**Well, that went better then I though it would for a first chapter, yeah it ends kinda weird eh ?**

**But every great tale start with a totally oblivious hero, look at Anakin Skywalker ;).**

**I'll update the story frequently from this point now, thanks for reading and hope I'll see you for next chapter !**

**This is NounaLune...Going Digital :3 !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Nabil's Marathon

Hey, welcome back !

So I don't really have a lot to say right now for this chapter. So really only thing I could say is enjoy !

*Psst* If you ask, this beginning section is just for me to r̶a̶n̶t̶, to give updates and news on stuff I wanted to say about Pokémon or others.

* * *

"Now where did he run off to..."

Nabil's mother has been waiting for the arrival of his older son for a while now. The sun settled down since, and it's almost gonna be 8 P.M. If they doesn't get there, the adventure gonna have a big twist wouldn't it ?

"Mmh ? Oh they're here !" BeeB says as he notice the two coming, exhausted and sweaty like impossible, atleast Nabil is. "Sorry for the wait, he headed up, up north until the Professor Pokémon lab !", "Y-yeah, I trusted my sense of direction, if...If I turned sideways and rushed through Wedgehurst, I should have arrived..." replied Tarlak, exhausted of all the running.

"Well, what are we waiting for bro !?" Said Nabil out of the blues. "Wha-, oh right ! What time is it ?".

"7:45 P.M." Informed the mother to her sons.

"Yeah we have time ! Lemme introduce you two to your new Pokémons !". And on those words, Tarlak dashes outside and throws 3 Pokéballs up in the air in pure ecstasy. Leaving not enough time for Nabil to run a long. "Bro, wait up !"

"...", "Well, maybe you should be running too ?" Questionned Nabil's mother toward BeeB. BeeB quietly went outside, leaving Nabil's Mother behind.

"Quick ! Come o- Aaaaaw !", the little Pokémans were out, playing around in the garden. One of them looked a green monkey, pretty little one, he was climbing the tree and stayed on a branches. The other one, that was some sort of blue frog, dived into the little pond, quietly minding his business it seems.

Oh and how to forget, that weird scorched bunny, he was making fire marks everywhere onto the floor ! Eventually, that one frog thingie ?

Threw up on the bunny ?...

'I'm very confused on what's happening.' Was thinking BeeB, before those threes decided to run up to them and Tarlak ordered them to "Line up !".

"Which one will you choose firsts ?" Asked Tarlak, snapping BeeB out of his pseudo trance. "Hein ? Wha- I uh..."

"Go on ! Choose first, I already got my Wooloo after all." Said Nabil, casually. :l

* * *

Oh no, **the choice of the starter...**

wELP, none of them really seem that charismatic except Scorbunny, S-Scorchbunny ?

Mmhh, choosing the fire type in a nuzlock is almost suicidal most of the time, the one thats really left are grass or water, but at the same time, water is mostly the same level of difficulty then grass...Flop it, I take water.

* * *

"...I choose...Sobble !" BeeB shouted, after a long moment of thinking and silence.

..."Neat choice." added Tarlak.

"So it'll be Sobble for you Huh? Then I'll go with ScorBunny, because he looks, so cool !"

"Sweet."

"I'm aiming to be the best champion this region have seen, bested the gym leaders. ScorBunny, you and I, will be training like maniacs !", the Wooloo of Nabil met and seem to get along with Nabil's ScorBunny. Atleast, they seem like it ?

"I bet you will be Hop. That's why I brought those Pokémons for you and BeeB. So the two of you can battle each other and train and grow, like that, I'll see the next big Pokémon trainers !" Said Tarlak, full of hope.

The left other, Grookey was looking with a confused look to the two, new trainers. Quickly, a shadow grew other the young one, "And you'll come with me !" The Grookey was filled with hapiness and excited to know more ! He came crashing into Tarlak legs with what could've been a smile.

"Alright kiddos, let's stop with all this trainer nonsense and eat now. Tonight, barbecue !"

"Yeah !" Screamed full of joy the three Pokémon trainers.

_Later..._

"Mmh *Glups*, yo Nabil, I think I have an idea...For a nickname." Was saying BeeB, while stuffing his face full of meat but that's not the point.

"Oh yeah ? let's hear it !" Replied Nabil, curious.

"...LéoLemon."

"Pretty sweet name, BeeB. What's gonna be yours Nabil ?" Said Tarlak, replying between the crunchest of some chips but that's once again, not the point.

"Uhh...Zardin..?" Nabil quietly responded.

"Zardin ? That goes pretty well with his shocking energy !" BeeB confirmed with a bright smile, after all, it does go pretty well...

"Y-yeah..." Said Tarlak, quietly so.

"Whatever..."

_The Next Day..._

It's early in the little town of Townwick, Our usual trio, BeeB, Tarlak and Nabil were hanging out in the garden of the said house. He called the two here for a simple checkup, to be sure our two trainers were ready for the road !

"Alright, time for a simple question, has you two built any sort of relationship between your Pokémons for the past night ?"

"Of course I have bro, and I know for sure BeeB did, he quite, simply slept with it !" Replied energetically Nabil. ' You didn't had to answer for me...', was thinking BeeB.

"Then listen up new trainers ! Believe in yourself and in your Pokémons ! If you trust eachothers and fight side by sides long enough, then someday...You'll might be worthy rivals for me !" Said Tarlak while giving a determined look through the eyes of BeeB in particular...

"Whatcha looking at Tarlak, if you think BeeB might be able to challenge you, then let me at it !"

* * *

And so, first battle. Mmh, Nabil's team is composed of two for now, a Wooloo and Scorbunny. Scorbunny ain't gonna be a real problem but otherwise his Wooloo might kick my ass eventually if I ain't on the lookout.

I actually just noticed that he took the weakest type compared to me, guess Scorbunny is just too cool to be forgotten. Then again, the grass type did went with Tarlak, and from what I get, he's the final boss. Oh...

* * *

"Get ready BeeB, I have two partners with me and you have only one, which make this battle...Totally unbalance but that's not the point !"

\- BeeB sent out Sobble ! -

\- LéoLémon used Tackle ! -

"Hah, I bet that's one of your worthy strategy, heh ?"

"No, I'll be pretty much spamming that." BeeB answered to Nabil simple question.

\- LéoLémon used Tackle ! -

\- LéoLémon used Tackle ! -

\- LéoLémon used Tackle ! -

_After some Tackles later_

\- The opposing Wooloo fainted ! -

*Tin* *tin* *tin* *ting* !

\- LéoLémon gained a level ! -

\- LéoLémon learns Water Gun ! -

"...It's not over yet ! I have another trusty ally by my side !"

"You sure are right Nabil ;)"

\- LéoLémon used Water Guns ! -

\- Critical ! -

\- It's super effective -

"O-oh..."

\- The opposing Grookey fainted ! -

\- LéoLémon gained some Exp. and is now at Level 7 ! -

\- You defeated Pokémon Trainer Nabil ! -

"You beated my two Pokémons just with one ?! You and that Sobble are too much !" Said defeated Pokémon Trainer Nabil.

"Well, I'll train harder and show that I'm worthy to do the Gym Challenge ! I'll see you later big bro !" And off he's gone, running down to the town to get his Pokémons all healed up.

"Hey BeeB, I've got a quick favor to ask you." Asked Tarlak.

"Mmh ?", "Be a real rival to Nabil would you ? Push him and make the both of you stronger !"

"Of course, after all, I'm sure I'll drop on him a few time from early on." Confirmed BeeB.

Tarlak dropped a little smile before saying to download some app, a "Pokédex". "It'll be useful to informe yourself about Pokémons, and hell, if you do the Gym Challenge, might as well do a bit of Pokéhunt and complete your Pokédex eh ?"

"Yeah, sure...But isn't the gym challenge forcing you to only catch a Pokémon, once per area ?"

"Well, yeah but you get my point. Anyway, catch you later, drop in to Wedgehurst, they'll be plenty of things to stock up before getting going and well, I'm sure Nabil's other there. So we should catch up with him alone, heheh."

"All right, I'll be there in a few minutes, just gotta get stuff ready you know."

"Cool, see you other there BeeB.", the table has turned, Tarlak is now rushing to catch up with his little brother, notice the pattern ?

Anyway, this is where the real fun begins.

* * *

Thanks for reading that quickie chapter, I actually though it feel kinda short but it actually not, it's a pretty big one !

Mmmh...I wonder if I'm gonna update this chapter instead of going directly to three, I shall see but I think the gloomy forest place would feel kinda much for the chapter 2, but at the same time, it would be a nice conclusion to it. Point is, I don't know.

Until next time, this is NounaLune, AWOOOOo coming to you through , posting my stories here, no matter how bad it hurts.


	3. Chapter 3 : Foolish Rocks

**Oh hi !**

**Been a while, I ain't sure. I've been quite busy with studies or that thing with NCOV Virus, Corona virus ? pah.**  
**I also had 4 weeks off due to that, make that 6 ! Since in 4 weeks, it's vacation :p.**

**So yeah !**  
**As for Pokémon, well I'm catching up on my save. Takes some time compared to others, I know. But I really just don't want to rush myself in.**  
**Oh and also I've discovered that you can make breaks that are close like**  
**this, by pressing shift+enter, didn't knew ^^'**

**Now, the Nuzlock challenge...**

* * *

Welp, that's me. BeeB, the one challenger recommended by Tarlak himself.

Probably because I beated his little bro, Nabil."

"Oh actually, talking of the devil. Here he comes."

Nabil is back from the Pokémon center, panting and red of shame.

"I didn't knew you knew types affinity !" Nabil shout out.

"I know lots of thing, Nabil. A whole lot." BeeB replied proudly with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, in the middle of their contestation, a big crack was heard behind them.

"What the- ?" Nabil was surprised, as he turned around, he noticed the gate broke off. He turned to BeeB, "That sounded baad."

"Sound like a fool went into the forest..." BeeB though to himself. Nabil sprinted into the forest, leaving BeeB behind, he quickly followed up, screaming the name of his friend in despair.

"Nabil! Wait!", BeeB purchased Nabil into the forest, a fog started assembling behind them, Nabil stopped dead in his track, looking for the wooloo.

"Dang, where did it goes...Huh, BeeB?", BeeB stopped in front of Nabil, tired, panting.

"Huff huff, what was the...HUFF, big idea!?"

"A pokémon is in danger BeeB!" Retorted Nabil, "That isn't the point! We...Huff, probably should have asked for help."

"H-Oops..."

Nabil just released by BeeB's remark, that they're lost, in a foggy forest, in search of a random wooloo. They might have an objective, but their exit is foggy.

"That wooloo, where do you think it got off to?" Nabil asked, turning over to BeeB. "That's the least of my concern right now, Nabil."

The two boys stepped into the forest. The tall grass felt like it was spreading around them, giving a chilly feeling behind them...

"If we don't find this pokémon soon, this might be trouble.", Nabil ran off again, leaving BeeB behind.

BeeB started walking into the gloomy forest, it seemed lighted, like a light was seen from a far, it wasn't dark at all, almost as if...This forest felt safe?

'Maybe that pokémon wanted to come here, because...He felt safer there?', BeeB tried to think about an explanation, he didn't pay too much attention to the wooloo before, but now, he's lost in a forest, searching for that pokémon. He quietly walked, glancing left and right, hoping to see that wooloo and come out of here.

"BeeB, get over here!" Nabil shouted, before running off, BeeB followed him through a little passage. He eventually came up to Nabil, who was observing, hidden behind bushes, the wooloo he's been looking for. He seemed to be lost.

BeeB sighed to himself, he took a though of the path they took, trying to reassemble the map. He then realised that the path they took looks...Strange, as if he doesn't recognize it at all. "...We probably should have informed someone before leavin-" Nabil cut off BeeB in his quote, since the wooloo moved out!

"Look out, it moved again!", the wooloo headed up north of him, pass in a path, filled with grass pretty much everywhere! There was no chance that they wouldn't get attacked by passing here. Nabil froze at this and stayed quiet, sitted in the bushes. He tried to think about a way but couldn't find one. He turned to BeeB, who was quietly looking elsewhere, thinking of something else then Nabil's though.

"The fog is really coming on thick now...What should we do BeeB...?" Nabil said in a less happy tone, sounded almost like fear. BeeB snapped off his though and turned to Nabil, he paused for a second and then said.  
"We should...Continue?"

Nabil looked at him blankly, he then stood up from the bushes and ran through the path, purchasing the very same wooloo, BeeB followed him, getting out-runned by him.  
He continued running through path. The fog grew thicker and thicker, he eventually got to see Nabil at the horizon. He was still, looking down at his feets with a confused look.  
The fog seemed to grew too thick, almost to the point where you're feet couldn't be sawn.

"D-dang, this is mad...A bit more and I won't be able to see my own hands." Nabil said in a trembling voice, "Never though this was off limit for such a reason..." BeeB said as he looked around, the fog covered completely they're surroundings. Suddendly, a scream was heard right beside them, BeeB turned over to the source of the scream before getting pushed over by it, falling on the ground in consequences. "BeeB, I can't see a thing, are you OK?!"

"Ow..." BeeB answered weakly. He quickly stood up, bruiseless and took a look at the pusher, it looked like a pokémon but felt like a shield bash. It was some sort of canine, his fur seemed like a dark blue in the fog but he couldn't identify anything more.

He took out his pokémon out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, the ball shattered and his young, freshly new LéoLemon stook out, ready for battle against the unidentifiable beast.  
"LéoLemon, use tackle!"  
LéoLemon charged at his enemy, running through the foggy ground. He eventually hitted the being, but no mark, nor scratches.

'What the-! The hit just phase right through!' BeeB noticed, the strange pokémon seems to emit the fog. It grew thicker and thicker.  
"This looks bad BeeB, what do we do!?", Nabil said in the hurry, he stood close to BeeB, frightened.  
Before another glance, the fog grew over our two protagonists, leaving them in the mist, lost.

"AaaaaAAh!" Our protagonists screamed in despair, as he's falling in the middle of the white void.

...

The fog passed...The unknown pokémon has dissapeared without a hint of him.  
BeeB was laying, lifeless. He tripped on rocks.

"Oh god! BeeB, Nabil, are you okay?!", Tarlak finally found them in the forest, at the words of Tarlak. BeeB regained his conscience.  
Tarlak ran up to the two boys, approaching Nabil has he tried to stood up from his black out.

"Ugh, bro?...What happened?" Nabil asked, placing his hand on his head with a tired look on his face.  
"The biggest scare of my life, that's for sure! What were you two doing down here?", Tarlak spluttered out concerned.  
"...Uhh a wooloo...Wai-? Tarlak? How'd you manage to find your way here?  
You're pants with directions. You always get lost." Nabil answered as he regained a little more of his consciousness. "...Oh that's nice to hear from the little brother who had me worried sick! I'd been waiting ages for you two, and you never showed!  
Of course I came looking for you."  
"Wait, where's the wooloo then?! We were trying to rescue that wooloo!"

Tarlak sighed for a minute, closing his eyes in a look of despair, before grinning as he moved on the side to reveal that the wooloo has been found and rescued by Charizard.

"The little chap's just fine. Though all of you fainted by the time I found you here.  
You know this place is out of bounds..."

BeeB stayed quiet between the interaction of the two brothers, he tried to piece his mind together, trying to find a clue about what attacked them and why they fainted.  
Is it due to him tripping? Did he really tripped and fell over and faint? Nabil looked ashamed, all of these efforts for his brother to take the spot?

"But it took courage to come in here all the same. And I can understand why enough you did it. You did good Nabil!"

Nabil's expression lightened up at the word of his brother, a look full of pride and hapiness. He turned to BeeB who was thinking to himself, not paying too much attention as he looked to the wooloo playing with Tarlak's charizard.

"And at least that wooloo's all right...Yeah? BeeB..?", noticing his friend care of attention, he continued answerless. "I though we'd had it when that weird fog started rolling in and that mad pokémon attacked...But atleast it wasn't all for nothing!"  
Tarlak snapped at Nabil's remark on mad pokémons, "Attacked by some mad pokémon?  
What are you talking about Nabil?"  
Nabil's start explaining that a pokémon they encountered in the forest earlier, seemed to be the source of the fog and else to his brother. He quickly withstand the remark, "So the fearsome pokémon they say live in the Slumbering Weald...Are they actually illusion or something? Well, get strong enough and maybe the two of you could be the ones to reveal the truth someday. For now, let's simply get the hell out of here!".

Nabil just start opening his mouth that Tarlak retork, "You'll be alright now that I'm here with you."  
Nabil smiled as he turned over to BeeB who've been silent since then. "What an experience!  
This'll make a pretty fine first page in the tale of my legend!"

"...I'll give you that."

Nabil and BeeB followed Tarlak through the forest, strangely trusting the man that is the most lost with directions in general, but here he seemed pretty confident, BeeB wondered if this forest path, is actually more designed for people who get lost over time. He though of how that wouldn't make sense but then again, a man that get himself lost in a simple room is also senseless as well.

As they exited the forest, the bright sun could be felt on both boys cold faces, as a warming smile formed onto them. They felt free of the tragedy that this slumber was. They sighed in relief, feeling they're soaked clothes give it in.

Nabil turned over to BeeB, as Tarlak was heading back to the Wedgehurst, "Don't forget to tell your mum, we're off to Wedgehurst now. She'll go spare if you leave without a word- even worse then Tarlak just did!", He said but it was a more chilling voice, didn't felt too energetic nor tired. And off he goes, purchasing his brother again at the step of an atheltic.  
BeeB sighed and gave a second though to the adventure they just had, he was soaked, felt dizzy but was fine. He headed and entered his house, he putted his coat on the table and headed to his bed, just. Five. Minutes.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Is...Your digimon dying?...

* * *

**It is complete! This chapter is finished and took quite some time to be made. And this little zone right here, had to be rewritten because it got lost in a process of update, silly me =w=**

**A lot of ideas came in mind lately, this fanfiction is one of the project I work on my spare time before, sometimes.  
A friend dumped me without saying anything, so rude of him.  
I thought about writing a fanfiction on Saria from Zelda OOT, an adventure fanfiction of her being an adult to complete an ordeal of her forest temple.**

**There's the Digi-reboot of Digimon 2020. pay respect to your ancestor and support it at last!**

**The next chapter is gonna be about the Poké-field or whatever they called it in english and BeeB and Nabil's relationship, no 18+, I CAN PROMISE!  
**

**BeeB:You suck at promises!**

**OSFJOI what the crap? How did you get in here?  
**

**BeeB: Well, I noticed you decided to slide in one of your characters for a useless comments in one of your other fanfiction on another website, you think I haven't noticed!?**

**Uhh well it was a troll fanfic.**

**BeeB: Either way, if you're gonna slide in characters like that, should have done it earlier :[**

**Err okay, if you have any questions about the fanfiction, don't mind asking, don't do it in reviews though. :°**

**And that's pretty much all for me!  
I will see you, next chapter, bye bye!**

* * *

**Wow this version of the log is longer then the original one, guess it's because I searched what to say in my mind. ;3**


End file.
